Vincent Vega
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = Pulp Fiction | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = 1954 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actor John Travolta. | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = John Travolta }} Vincent "Vince" Vega is a fictional hitman featured in the 1994 action/crime feature film Pulp Fiction, directed by Quentin Tarantino. He was played by actor John Travolta. Overview Vincent Vega was a hitman in the employ of a California criminal cartel boss named Marsellus Wallace. He was partnered with another man named Jules Winnfield and tasked with retrieving a briefcase of unknown contents that belonged to their employer. During this affair, Vincent narrowly avoided being shot to death, but also accidentally killed one of their own contacts. Marsellus later had him take his wife, Mia Wallace, out to show her a good time. He later had him go after Butch Coolidge for screwing him out of a tidy sum of money, which ended with disastrous results for Vincent. Biography The following information is presented in chronological order, which is not the way that the events were revealed in the movie. * Vincent spent two years in Amsterdam. It is unclear whether this was business related or if he was taking an extended vacation. * Vincent and Jules were tasked with retrieving a valuable briefcase belonging to Marsellus Wallace. They went to the home of a young man named Brett and his confederates and Vincent was directed to the briefcase in a cupboard. * One of Brett's friends tried to shoot Vince and Jules, but miraculously, all of the bullets missed. Vince and Jules responded by shooting the man to death. * Driving away from the scene, Vincent accidentally shot their inside man, Marvin, in the face. They drove to the home of one of Marsellus' business associates Jimmie Dimmick to clean up the car. * Marsellus called in "The Wolf" to help Vincent and Jules with the Marvin issue. Vincent didn't care for the abrupt way that the Wolf treated him. Jules was upset with Vincent for the fact that he ended up on "brain detail" when it came to scrubbing down the car. * After cleaning up Marvin's remains, the Wolf borrowed some ugly t-shirts and shorts from Jimmie and had Vincent and Jules dress up in them. Again, Vincent was not happy. * With the Marvin issue resolved, Vincent and Jules went to a diner to get some breakfast. They discussed the events from earlier and Jules told Vincent that he was retiring from being a hitman, seeing their miraculous survival as a sign from God. * While there, they had an altercation with two armed robbers nicknamed "Pumpkin" and "Honey Bunny". Pumpkin wanted the briefcase that was in Jules' possession. Vincent told him that if he handed over the briefcase, he would shoot Pumpkin on general principal. Jules was able to talk the man down without any further acts of violence. * Vincent and Jules finally made it back to the lounge that Marsellus was at to deliver the briefcase. While there, Vincent had a chance encounter with washed-up boxer Butch Coolidge. The two took an instant dislike to one another. * Marsellus asked Vincent to take his wife, Mia Wallace, out to show her a good time while he attended to some business matters in Florida. Before showing up for his "date" with Mia, Vince stopped by his friend Lance's house to purchase some heroin. He shot up before going to see Mia. * At Mia's suggestion, they went to a 1950s-themed restaurant called Jack Rabbit Slim's where Mia forced Vince to enter a twist contest with her. They won and Mia took home a trophy. * Mia found Vince's bag of heroin and, mistaking it for heroin, accidentally overdosed. A frantic Vega took Mia's unconscious body to Lance's who guided him on how to give her an adrenalin shot to the heart to keep her from dying. Afterward, Vince brought Mia home and the two swore to never speak on the matter ever again. * When Marsellus Wallace returned from Florida, he had Vince track down Butch Coolidge, who screwed him out of a sum of money for failing to take a fall during a boxing match. Vince went to Butch's place, but the boxer wasn't home. He decided to wait for him and went to the bathroom, leaving his gun on the kitchen counter top. Butch came home and found the gun. When Vincent came out of the bathroom, Butch shot him to death. Notes & Trivia * * Like most characters in the movie, Vincent Vega often seen smoking throughout the course of the film. * Playing Vincent Vega in Pulp Fiction gave John Travolta's acting career a notable shot in the arm, propelling him back into A-list status. As a result, Travolta appeared in many notable films since then. See also * Pulp Fiction media * Pulp Fiction images * Pulp Fiction characters * Pulp Fiction miscellaneous External Links * * Vincent Vega at Wikipedia * Vincent Vega at the Pulp Fiction Wiki References ---- Category:Pulp Fiction (1994)/Characters Category:1954/Character births Category:1994/Character deaths Category:Mobsters Category:John Travolta Category:Characters with biographies Category:Famous characters